


Lieblingsmensch (my favorite human)

by Cailean, DeadBirdWithADeathcap



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Intense Linking, Married Couple, Scylla needed to apologize, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailean/pseuds/Cailean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBirdWithADeathcap/pseuds/DeadBirdWithADeathcap
Summary: Raelle has been in the kitchen all day, and Scylla is pretty much convinced she is making a mess instead of doing the dishes. But when it turns out she was wrong, she does not hesitate to apologize to her wife.Domestic fluff and some (a lot) of sexy stuff in chapter 2.This was the second time Scylla heard the sound of something crashing to the ground coming from the kitchen. Once before, she had tried going over there to see what was going on, making sure that Raelle was cleaning the kitchen as they had agreed she would do, but her wife had made her turn around before she could get a glimpse into the room. It was very clear, however, that Raelle was hiding something from her and making a general mess out of the kitchen.It was already a few hours into the weekly chores of laundry and cleaning the floors, but the kitchen hadn’t made any progress and Scylla was getting irritated. She kept hearing Raelle doing things; opening and closing cabinets, rummaging through drawers. Was that Raelle using ahammer?
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	1. Chores

_Absolutely no one is allowed to know it, but I entrust you to it, because you keep it safe._ _  
_ \- Namika

\------------  
  


This was the second time Scylla heard the sound of something crashing to the ground coming from the kitchen. Once before, she had tried going over there to see what was going on, making sure that Raelle was cleaning the kitchen as they had agreed she would do, but her wife had made her turn around before she could get a glimpse into the room. It was very clear, however, that Raelle was hiding something from her and making a general mess out of the kitchen. 

It was already a few hours into the weekly chores of laundry and cleaning the floors, but the kitchen hadn’t made any progress and Scylla was getting irritated. She kept hearing Raelle doing things; opening and closing cabinets, rummaging through drawers. Was that Raelle using a _hammer_ ?

Scylla let out a sigh, wondering if she should just give up with the laundry and go make sure that Raelle wasn’t demolishing an entire room. But she quickly dismissed the idea, for she knew she could _usually_ trust Raelle with her word. They were witches, after all. And you trust witches with their word. But she was feeling exasperated since she had been cleaning in and around the house the entire morning and Raelle had almost barricaded herself in that damn kitchen without lifting a finger to help her.  
  
  
Maybe it was for the better anyway. Scylla worked better alone and she needed to maintain a minimum level of tidiness to her things and their living spaces. She also didn’t cope very well with stagnant places. Raelle’s tendency to collect memories and fill the emptiness balanced out her own tendency to leave rooms spare and bottle her memories up inside. 

With laundry in the machine, Scylla decided to clean the living room in the meantime. She managed to vacuum the carpet and even rearrange the furniture a little bit to make the space seem bigger, before moving on to dust all the surfaces in their small but cozy home. She started with the sill of the fireplace, where they kept many of the pictures they had taken over the years. Some of them dated back to when they were still living at Fort Salem. That was before they purchased this small, secluded house, near the forest so Scylla could continue with her Necromancy studies and where Raelle gardened her own medicinal plants and some vegetable plots.   
  


Scylla grabbed one of the frames and stopped to look at the picture that was taken at the beach during their honeymoon: The two of them still wet in their bathing suits (or bikini in Raelle’s case) grinning happily into the camera. She couldn’t believe it had been six years since then and she had never once felt the urge to run from Raelle. Not even during the darkest days, before they were married, when they had separated for 2 months during a disagreement over Scylla wanting to retire for good and Raelle feeling an obligation to her unit. In the end they couldn’t stand being apart, and aside from some field missions where they were not deployed together, they never had been since. 

A loud noise coming from the kitchen and a string of curses startled her out of her nostalgia. Scylla put the picture back in its place and moved closer to the hallway. 

“Are you ok, Raelle?” Scylla shouted.  
  
“Yup. Fine!” Raelle shouted back. “Fuck this… .” Another bang, as if Raelle had just kicked against one of the kitchen cupboards. “Just… Damn it.“  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“YES! Stay out of the kitchen!”  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Just keep it in one piece, will you?”  
  
“Yes! … Do your laundry!” 

Scylla raised her eyebrow, but didn’t reply anymore. Whatever Raelle was doing in the kitchen… Raelle would have to fix it. Scylla was not above admitting that Raelle had a talent for fixing things with her hands. 

Later, when the laundry was finally done, Scylla took the basket with wet clothes to hang them outside in the garden to dry in the sun. Halfway through, she heard the door from the kitchen opening. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Raelle leaning against the doorframe, watching her as she bent down to pick up another shirt to hang it on the clothesline. 

“Are you done with the kitchen?” Scylla asked, looking over her shoulder. 

“No,” Raelle answered playfully and Scylla looked at her questioningly. 

“So…” Scylla smiled. “Will you help me, then?” 

“Sure.” 

Raelle approached her and folded her arms around her waist. She rested her head against Scylla’s neck and started covering her with little kisses. It felt good, Raelle’s hands moving over her stomach and Raelle’s hot breath against her neck. Scylla shivered lightly and leaned back against Raelle. She ruffled Raelle’s hair, turned around and kissed her lightly. Then she reluctantly pushed her a step back. 

“Okay, I can’t work like this. Go back inside.”

“Scyyyyllaaaaa.” Raelle complained.  
  
“You know, I’ll be finished with everything in 20 minutes. You think you can say the same?” 

Raelle sighed. “But there’s still so much for me to do.”  
  
“ _And_ whose fault is that?”  
  
“Yours… “  
  
“What?”

Raelle raised her hands defensively. “You keep distracting me”.   
  
Scylla smirked playfully. “Yeah? How do I do that?” 

“You exist.” 

Scylla blinked at Raelle, not knowing what to say in response. Raelle raised her eyebrows challengingly and Scylla rolled her eyes, sobering and not rising to her wife’s bait.  
  
“Please, clean the kitchen,” Scylla pleaded with her.

Raelle gave her her best _I love you_ look. “I need more motivation.”  
  
“Making me happy isn't enough motivation?”  
  
“Low blow, Scyl!”  
  
“Is it working?”  
  
“Yes. Always.” Raelle lunged forward and drew Scylla in for another much deeper kiss that Scylla couldn’t help but respond to. But the moment she got into it, Raelle broke their connection and stomped back into the house, leaving Scylla slightly breathless with a wet t-shirt still in her hand. She smiled happily as she hung the remaining pieces of laundry.   
  


  
Not in the mood to disturb Raelle more than she supposedly had, she sat down in the garden and decided to have a few moments of quiet and tranquility. From the kitchen, she noticed that the sound of the hammer had been replaced by that of a drill, again accompanied by some choice cursing. Resigned to the fact that quiet was evidently not something that Scylla could enjoy today, she just closed her eyes, smiled, and let the warm sun shine on her face.  
  
A while later Raelle called for her. “Scyl, can you come inside for a second?” 

Picking up the empty laundry basket, Scylla stepped back into the house, letting the door close behind her.  
  
“Raelle? Are you done yet?” 

From the kitchen, her wife intercepted her and took the basket from her hand.  
  
“Leave that thing here for a moment, will you?” Raelle’s bright blue eyes looked at her expectantly.  
  
“Let me put it in the laundry room.” Scylla moved to walk down the hallway, but Raelle stepped in front of her. 

“No, no.” Raelle protested. “Just come with me.”  
  
“Ok.” Scylla gave in due to Raelle’s urgency and did as requested, letting herself be led by Raelle until they stopped in front of the kitchen.  
  
“Close your eyes.” Scylla, trusting Raelle implicitly without question and without hesitation, did what she was asked. She closed her eyes and let herself be steered into the kitchen.  
  
“What have you done, Raelle?” Scylla asked. She was a bit anxious. Raelle was a crafter. She liked to make things. Unfortunately, when she was in full swing of one of her crafting moods, her tools and materials had the habit of appearing everywhere. So she feared the worst for their kitchen. No doubt Raelle was doing something with good intention, but that chore shouldn’t have taken her more than half an hour.  
  
After all, they loved sitting in the kitchen, enjoying their company over a shared kettle of tea or playing a board or card game. It was their thing. Raelle always got a visible high out of their domesticity. And so their kitchen was always kept in a semi-tidy condition, so that they would be comfortable to share their time there.  
  
Since Scylla couldn’t see, smells were much more noticeable. Aside from Raelle’s hovering presence behind her, she noticed freshly cut wood, glue, and paint. Raelle began to steer her by her waist and then they stopped.

“Open your eyes, beautiful,” Raelle whispered in her ear. Scylla shivered lightly at Raelle’s breath tickling her sensitive ear and opened her eyes.  
  
Gripping her wife’s hands Scylla took it all in, quickly surveying the kitchen which was in pristine condition.  
“Raelle, I.. “ Scylla felt overwhelmed and squeezed Raelle’s hands. The kitchen cabinets and cupboards all had a fresh layer of paint on them. One of the broken handles of a drawer had been replaced, and a cabinet door, which two years ago got a sizable dent during one of their rather heated kitchen make-out sessions, was now smooth and undamaged.  
  
“Look behind you, Scyl,” Raelle said and smiled into Scylla’s neck.  
  
“Oh!” On the wall above their kitchen table where they had put a little memory wall with pictures of their friends, now there was a new addition: a picture of Scylla at the age of 11 with her parents. Removing Raelle’s hands from her waist, Scylla stepped forward to get a better look, but didn’t let go of her wife’s hand.  
  
“I remember this day. We were down south in Florida helping with the orange harvest. The plantation owners never had many questions about where their workers came from. This was a rare free day and my mom bought me ice-cream. We were having a picnic when a photographer spotted us and took this picture.” Scylla paused for a moment caught up in the memory, trying to remember the words of her parents during one of their happy moments.   
“We … We never had many pictures of us, it was just too impractical. It was also very dangerous, in case we had to flee and the pictures fell into the wrong hands.” Scylla fought for control over her emotions. ”I thought that picture was lost.”

She couldn’t help her eyes filling with tears though she quickly rubbed a hand over them so no tears would fall. She turned and hugged Raelle tight.  
  
“Thank you. Thank you, thank you!”  
  
They stood in that tight embrace for a long while.  
  
“Ok, Scyl, I love you, but I need to breathe occasionally.” Scylla eased her grip, but kept her head buried into Raelle’s shoulder.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes longer, Raelle gently holding Scylla and playing with her hair.  
  
Finally, after getting a hold of her emotions, Scylla asked, “Where did you get this picture?”   
  
“Anacostia.There was some reorganization in the archives at Fort Salem and she and a bunch of recruits had to be the muscle moving the boxes to their new storage. That’s where Anacostia noticed that a number of the boxes contained belongings of Dodgers. So she looked for the Ramshorn box. She only found a few photographs in it, which we already have ‘cause their copies were in your file, and this one … .”  
  
Raelle looked like she was about to go into more details about where the picture had come from, but Scylla closed the space between them and pressed her lips against hers before she could get another word out. Scylla threaded her fingers in Raelle’s hair as she deepened the kiss, and Raelle lightly hummed into it. 

“I’m sorry for thinking you were destroying the kitchen,” Scylla whispers between kisses and she could feel Raelle smile. 

“So, is this your attempt at an apology for being grumpy all day?” Raelle asked before lightly biting Scylla’s lip. Scylla concentrated on what Raelle’s teeth and lips were doing to her mouth, jaw, and neck. She could feel her heartbeat accelerating and she was getting a little breathless with the way Raelle’s fingers stroked her back.

Scylla didn’t dare to open her eyes and only shook her head. 

“No, this is still a _thank yo_ u for you being you,” Scylla mumbled into her shoulder. Raelle’s hands slid down her back and her fingers firmly but gently pressing into her wife’s butt and Scylla let out a shaky breath. “My apology definitely requires a bed…”   
  
“Is that so?” Raelle asked pressing a kiss to her wife’s temple.  
  
Scylla broke their embrace and looked up into Raelle’s bright blue eyes. They were full of love and understanding for Scylla’s behavior and reactions throughout the day. It always amazed Scylla that the devotion Raelle showed to her was unlimited, and all the subtle ways she would find to express her love. Sometimes it was just a nice flower on her pillow, sometimes Raelle would cook for Scylla, and then there were times when she did something completely unexpected, like renovating the kitchen so that the picture of Scylla’s parents would be presented to Scylla in the best of circumstances.  
  
Scylla was still sometimes having a hard time with the unconditional love that she received from Raelle. Even in her wildest dreams, she had never thought that this was something she would have one day or that she would be allowed to have this love or someone like Raelle in her life. Sometimes, she still waited for the shoe to drop and to lose everything. But that day was not today. The happiness inside of her drew a smile on her lips that reached her eyes and ultimately made her laugh.   
  
“Yes,” Scylla answered and nodded. “Let’s figure out the apology together.”  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being grumpy all morning Scylla got a nice surprise from Raelle.  
> Now she 'works' on making it up to her wife.  
> In reality it's just an excuse for them to have soft and sweet sex.

"Ouch," Raelle complained when Scylla accidentally pushed her against the doorframe and proceeded to kiss her senseless. Upon Raelle’s exclamation, she stopped immediately and looked at her wife with concern. “Too much?”  
  
“No,” Raelle answered breathlessly. “Just surprised. Keep going!”  
  
“Are you sure? I mean, this is my apology for being so irritated with you all morning, we need to make sure it's sufficient.” Scylla teased Raelle by punctuating her sentence with tiny kisses all over Raelle’s face.  
  
“Hmm, it’s all good. You’re on the right track here. Continue.” 

And so Scylla did, leaving a trail of small kisses down Raelle’s neck, slowing down a little, taking the time to feel Raelle’s pulse under her lips. She let out a sigh at the sensation of Raelle’s hands sliding under her blouse, her fingers tentatively exploring her chest and slightly caressing the bare skin they found there.  
  
“You’re not wearing a bra?” Raelle slightly pushed her away to look at her with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
Scylla tilted her head and smiled back. “Are you objecting?” She hooked a finger around the belt loop in Raelle’s jeans and pulled her closer, kissing the corner of her mouth. 

“No, ma’am.” Raelle breathed out and happily started removing Scylla's blouse. She played teasingly with the fabrics. Raelle took her sweet time kissing the newly revealed skin each time another button was freed. Scylla watched her wife with interest, but she was also growing restless.   
  
When Raelle was finally finished with that task, Scylla urged her on, wanting to feel her hands on the rest her body. “Good then… Go on, please touch me.”  
  
“Like this?” Raelle’s hands moved from Scylla’s breasts to the waistband of her jeans. Scylla felt a shiver at the contact and let out a gasp when Raelle’s long fingers reached around her butt and squeezed roughly and rhythmically the way she liked it.  
  
“Yes… Exactly like this,” she encouraged. “Ugh, this is good. Keep doing this.”

Raelle placed her hands on her wife’s backside and pulled her closer. With Scylla’s back against the doorframe and Raelle’s thigh between her legs while kissing her deeply, their mutual push and pull was an intoxicating feeling that made both of them breathe hard.

Scylla started to feel the pressure building within her, and her knees were going weak. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself steady with her hands against the wall while Raelle’s hands wandered from her back to her chest, where she traced featherlight patterns over Scylla’s sensitive breast. She started to tremble when Raelle broke their kiss and pushed up her shirt and open-mouth kissed her breast but avoided touching her nipples. She crumpled Raelle’s shirt into a fist and demanded her attention. 

“Raelle?”  
  
“Hmmm?” Raelle hummed against Scylla’s breast.  
  
“I can’t stand upright any longer if you continue to do that. Take me to bed?”  
  
Scooping up Scylla into her arms, Raelle walked slowly inside the bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed. 

Raelle climbed up to Scylla and her lips went down Scylla’s neck, lightly biting the skin there. Scylla lifted her hand and caressed Raelle’s breast over her tank top, and she felt herself vibrate with energy when Raelle hummed with pleasure. She loved that sound, and it only made her more impatient to get rid of all the layers of fabric between them. Raelle had started to leave another trail of kisses over her stomach, so close to the waistline of her jeans, when Scylla took hold of Raelle’s chin and made her look at her. 

“Will you undress for me?” she breathed out. 

“Wasn’t this supposed to be for me?” Raelle countered back with her eyebrows raised.

Scylla bit her lip, slowly thinking, and she could see Raelle’s eyes darken.

“It is. You like it when I look at you and admire your body,” Scylla said, unabashed.

Raelle averted her eyes and took a deep breath, her face gaining a rosy color. Raelle was blushing. Scylla got a thrill out of the fact that, even after all this time, Raelle would still react like this. As brazen as Raelle was, she would still get flustered and shy when Scylla took her time to appreciate Raelle in all her laid bare glory and be vocal about it.

Scylla tilted her head as Raelle stood up from the bed, their eyes locked. But then, when she got rid of her tank top, Scylla couldn’t help her gaze wandering down to the cleavage partially covered by a black bra. 

Raelle slowly moved her arms behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, the straps falling off her shoulders. She stayed still for a few long seconds while Scylla waited with bated breath, and then she let it fall to the floor. Scylla swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Almost greedily, she took in the newly revealed skin.   
  
Fumbling with the zipper of her jeans Raelle attempted to quickly take off her pants when Scylla interrupted.

“Uhm... Can you slow down?” Scylla requested. “I want to savor this. Savor the way you look so beautiful for me.” For an intense moment, Raelle looked up from underneath her hair that had fallen onto her face. Nodding, she answered with a rough voice, “Anything for you, Scyl.”

And this time, Raelle fixed her eyes on her wife. Scylla could immediately sense the heat in the room rising up. It was something almost physical, the pull that the blue of Raelle’s eyes had on her. She couldn’t break the connection. Not even as she could see on her peripheral vision Raelle’s hands pushing down her jeans, revealing even more skin that Scylla was dying to feel and taste. She could see a gleam in Raelle’s eyes, as if saying _I’ve got you_. And she totally did. Scylla would do anything her wife asked her to. It was obviously not just the sex that made her think this way, but this feeling she had had since she first met Raelle that showed her just how worth it being alive was. And taking the risk she never thought, as a dodger child, she would for anyone: To stay. 

When Raelle moved her hands to her boyshorts, she hooked her fingers on the elastic and pulled down just a little, moving slowly just as Scylla had requested. She swallowed. And when the seconds just stretched on for too long, and she couldn’t take it anymore, she got on her knees and crawled toward Raelle, getting rid of the only piece of clothing left on her wife’s beautiful, astonishing body.  
  
Scylla looked up as Raelle stepped closer to the bed and cradled Scylla’s head in her hands, her fingers entwining in her hair. Scylla leaned in and pressed her lips against Raelle’s stomach. Feeling the soft skin, her breath labored as she inhaled Raelle’s scent and realized how wet she was.  
  
Scylla’s mind was reeling at how intoxicating Raelle was for her. Raelle’s flushed skin beneath her touch caused an ever-intensifying tightening in her stomach. Every time Raelle would touch her, and encourage her to keep going, just like she was doing now, her fingers stroking Scylla’s hair, sometimes pulling a little at it, Scylla felt herself soaring and getting closer to pure euphoria. 

When Raelle stopped holding Scylla tight, Scylla looked up and maintained eye contact with Raelle as she placed a trail of tiny kisses until her lips settled on her wife’s mark, just above her pubic area. Raelle let out a low hum of approval which made Scylla smile with delight. 

Raelle gently pressed Scylla backward and made her lie on the bed again. Propped up on her arms she observed how Raelle somewhat impatiently tugged at Scylla’s jeans and underwear and then pulled them off. 

Raelle made a little show of it when she crawled on top of Scylla. She deliberately took her time, leaving a path of wet kisses on her legs, brushing her hands along the sensitive areas on Scylla’s thigh then further up her stomach, inhaling her scent, licking and kissing Scylla’s breasts and then roughly sucking on her nipples till she heard Scylla moan with pleasure. Scylla encouraged her wife with light scratches on her scalp and pressing her head closer. Raelle continued with gentle bites and wild kisses up her collarbones and her neck, surely leaving a hickey or two on her path.

With Raelle hovering above Scylla they met each other with a deep kiss, a familiar hello. Reconnecting from where they had left off just a few moments ago. Taking Raelle’s bottom lip between her teeth, she felt Raelle’s hands stroking her thighs and Raelle’s tongue fiercely seeking hers whenever Scylla would gently squeeze Raelle’s breasts and pinch her already hardened nipples. 

Raelle struggled to keep her balance until she tipped over to lay on the side. 

Not yet ready to take their intimacy to the next level, they kept caressing each other. Looking into each others eyes as they communicated their love through touches over their naked skin and meeting each other again and again in long lazy kisses. 

“I want to link with you,” Scylla said into the silence that was only filled with the low noises of their desire. 

Raelle smiled radiantly at her wife and nodded her consent as she offered her hand. Scylla took it firmly into her own and inaudibly spoke the work. She sealed it with a kiss into Raelle’s palm. 

With the link slowly opening between them, she could feel her own lips tickling Raelle’s hand. The happiness of Raelle enveloped her like a golden sunshine. In return, she fiercely sent her own still growing desire towards her wife and saw it reflected in the way Raelle’s blue eyes almost turned black.  
  
“Scylla,” Raelle whispered. “Scyl.”   
  
Brushing a strand of Raelle’s hair out of her face, Scylla cupped her cheek inquiring via the link in her mind what Raelle wanted to communicate. From watching Raelle’s almost blindly searching eyes and her rapid breathing, Scylla understood that her wife was overwhelmed with the intensity of their connection she had opened. That Scylla’s intense desire and amount of love she held for Raelle had crashed into her mind with unexpected force and magnitude.  
  
And, yet, the elation and unlimited joy from Raelle that the link fed her back made her own heart race. She had a hard time concentrating while she experienced this high. Her body yearned being touched and brought to release. But tonight was not about Scylla and her needs. Holding on to her wife’s hand, she struggled to modify their link to make it more focused and less overpowering to them both.  
  
Out of breath and gasping for much needed air, both looked at each other. They first chuckled, then freely laughed about what just had transpired.  
  
Looking at Raelle’s flushed body, Scylla couldn’t help herself. “Are you exhausted? Can you keep up?” She teased with her hand still stroking Raelle’s face, who in turn pursed her lips and pouted. At the adorable sight, Scylla leaned forward and kissed her soft and slow until Raelle opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. “Show me what you want.” Scylla said into their kiss.  
  
Raelle tapped fully into their link. A memory. Scylla closed her eyes and let Raelle freely into her mind.   
  
_The light is bright. Fuzzy images and movements gradually getting sharper and sound adding to the mix._ _  
_ _  
_ _Scylla can see herself looking up with wild eyes, her own hands grasping her splayed out hair for a hold, a stubborn strand teasingly standing out, her chest moving with rapid breath, and a light sheen of sweat on her flushed skin._ _  
_ _  
_ _Raelle’s hands on her breasts, soft flesh pliant under demanding hands, pinching her nipples and loud approving moans and cries of encouragement leaving her mouth. The gaze wandered. Her stomach moving beautifully in a hypnotic rhythm. Raelle’s hips matching the same pace, the strap-on moving in and out._ _  
  
_

_Her sighs and cries grow louder, more heated as Raelle’s words are urging her on. Everything is getting more hurried and yet more intense when Scylla sees herself grasping at Raelle, pulling her closer, trying to ground herself when she gets close to her high, her orgasm rapidly approaching._ _  
_ _  
_ _Her body snaps up. She forces Raelle to keep going and then goes rigid, no longer able to maintain eye contact as she experiences pure bliss and waves of rapture._ _  
_ _  
_ Scylla gasped when the memory suddenly blurred, faded and changed into something new.  
_  
_ _It was dark now. Only a string of light above the window illuminates the scene._

 _Scylla sees herself, naked and unabashed. A halo around her silhouette. She’s sitting on Raelle’s stomach, whose hands hold her steady at her hips. Her head thrown back, she moans softly with her own hand moving between her legs._ _  
_   
The pictures and sound grew fainter and when Scylla opened her eyes again, Raelle welcomed her with a kiss to her forehead. Nothing needed to be said.   
  
With an unsteady gait she walked to their bedroom sideboard where they stored their toys. Returning to the bed with the harness and strap-on, Raelle smiled brightly at her, clearly having picked up on Scylla’s own visible excitement.  
  
“Let me help you with that,” Raelle offered, her voice rough.  
  
Wordlessly, Scylla handed over the items. After Raelle had sorted the straps, Scylla stepped into the harness. She braced herself on her wife’s shoulders, trying to distract Raelle by drawing random shapes around her spine while she fastened the harness around Scylla’s hips. Raelle mumbled something inaudible beneath her breath.  
  
When she put the dildo in place right above Scylla’s clit, the pressure was unexpected and Scylla accidentally, while trying not to lose her balance and fumbling for a hold, scratched with her fingernails over Raelle’s back. Her wife hissed at her and slapped her on the ass, the smack sounding through the room.   
  
“Sorry,” she apologized and rubbed her ass cheeks. That slap had not been very gentle and her skin pulsed.  
  
Raelle, however, just threw her a wicked look and shamelessly tugged on the dildo to pull Scylla with her onto the bed. Then she grabbed the lube from their nightstand and applied it generously.   
  
Through the link, Scylla could almost taste the excitement that radiated off Raelle and she grew more and more impatient the longer her wife kept playing with the dildo. Making sure the bottle was closed, she took it from Raelle, who looked at her a little shocked, but also intrigued at the sudden mood change that she picked up through the link and her outward forcefulness. Looking at Raelle, she threw the lube onto the nightstand and then grabbed Raelle’s parting thighs, pulling her against her own.   
  
Raelle grinned at her. Arranging herself into a comfortable position and stretching decadently, she presented herself to Scylla fully open and with nothing held back. She wanted her and said as much:  
  
“Fuck me, Scyl, give yourself to me.” _Make me feel._ This was all the encouragement Scylla needed.  
  
She positioned herself so that she could tease her wife’s sensitive folds with the strap-on and then leaned forward until she settled herself on top of her. Chest to chest, she nibbled on one ticklish earlobe. Licking and moving on Raelle’s neck while slowly moving the strap against her, Scylla prompted her to paw on her back by pulling her impossibly closer.  
  
Scylla growled. She pushed one of Realle’s arms, then the other, down next to her wife’s head. “Don’t move your hands until I say so,” she ordered sternly, but not unkind.

When Raelle continued squirming, she emphasized her command with an assertive bite into Raelle’s shoulder. That elicited a loud gasp from both of them as the pain spiked through their connection. Raelle moaned her name as she soothed the assaulted shoulder with small nibbles and kisses.  
  
“Are you ready for me?” Scylla asked when her wife began to rub herself against the strap-on.  
  
“Hmmm...”  
  
“Words, Raelle.” _I need your consent._  
  
“Yes! Yes, go… Inside.. Now, please.”  
  
Scylla smiled against Raelle’s neck.The urgency was not lost on her. She felt it nearly as much as Raelle did, but she also got a kick out the fact that she was needed so much and desperately wanted.  
  
While sucking and licking Raelle’s skin at her shoulder and neck, her free hand stroked down the side, lightly grazing a breast, along the waist, across a thigh until her fingers sunk into hot wetness. Raelle let out a whine when Scylla started exploring her folds with light touches. Making sure Raelle was ready for her, she used two of her fingers to enter her first. Stroking in and out of her wife, she whispered sweet encouragements into her ear until Raelle begged her to fuck her.   
  
Carefully she lined up the toy and pushed the tip in. Raelle’s reaction was immediate. With a cry she wrapped her legs around Scylla’s hips, pushing her closer and her arms pulling at her until she was fully sheathed into her wife. They were both panting hard, reveling in that feeling of being connected so intimately.  
  
“You... Feel so good.” Raelle’s voice was thick and coarse as she grabbed Scylla’s chin.”Look at me, Scyl, see what you are doing to me.”  
  
“I feel it,” Scylla breathed out.

  
Leaning only on one arm, she reached up with her still fingers still coated in Raelle’s wetness. “Have a taste.” Her wife captured them between her lips, sucking and cleaning them thoroughly. Both hummed a nearly inaudible tune of content. Then Raelle let go of her fingers.  
  
“Please,” she demanded while tapping on Scylla’s shoulder.  
  
“I love you,” Scylla answered, but kept the eye contact as she started to carefully move her hips. 

  
It didn’t take long for Raelle to welcome her, matching each agonizingly slow thrust with a roll of her hips. Her wife adorably sighed and scrunched her face in concentration to their movements. Scylla felt the build-up growing, not only in Raelle but in herself. Every time the strap’s movement pressed against her clit, everything got more and more intense. Her world reduced to just Raelle and that feeling of pure joy.  
  
Scylla grunted when Raelle’s hands unexpectedly gripped her asscheeks tight, demanding to speed up her thrusts.  
  
“Fuck, Scylla!” Raelle groaned. “Faster. Harder.”  
  
“Yes,” she followed the demand and sped up her thrust while pushing herself up to get a better angle and more force behind the slides of her hips. “You look so beautiful taking me, Raelle... Words are not enough.” And it was true.  
  
The allure was not only in the flushed patches of Raelle’s skin or her shadow-kissed toned muscles, but in every single curve and cavity of her body where her hair would rise, always responsive whenever Scylla's fingers caressed her skin. More so it was Raelle’s mind that enticed her, her openness and vulnerability that she only showed to Scylla. Worshipping Raelle's beauty was a deeply felt need.

  
“Hmmm… Close.” Raelle admitted. Scylla got an echo of her wife’s increasing pleasure, feeling the drag of the motion of the strap-on inside her, how well it filled her, clenching around the shaft. The intoxicating, heavy feeling during the climb to the top and spiraling out of control just right before the fall. Scylla leaned down getting lost in a messy kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Their breathing ragged and filled with moans and little cries for the other. 

“Open your eyes... I- I want to see you... Fall apart with me.” Scylla had trouble forming words, had trouble staying coherent in her mind as everything got reduced to just Raelle. Scylla faltered her pace for a second when Raelle’s eyes fluttered open, her dilated pupils two black holes that sucked Scylla in, asking for more. Scylla’s thrusts went deeper, happy to comply.   
  
Raelle started to tremble, straining against Scylla. She became uncoordinated, chanting Scylla’s name over and over again, lost in her feelings that transcended towards Scylla. There was a frantic urge that tightened in her belly and then spread out all over her body, ripping through her, crashing like waves against the shore.  
  
When she came back to herself her hips were jerking with shallow thrusts. She was still reeling and there was a buzzing in her ears, her whole body throbbing, pulsing. Raelle was still caught in the throes of her orgasm, holding on to Scylla with a vice grip that surely would leave a mark or bruises. Scylla wanted it to.  
  
Whispering sweet encouragements and stroking her hair, she eased Raelle down from her peak.   
  
“Hi.” Raelle’s voice was hoarse.  
  
“Hey.” Scylla replied back with a noticeable hitch.  
  
“C-can you unlink us?”   
  
“Too much?” Raelle nodded. “Of course.” It took mere seconds to gently sever the link, letting it taper out. “Am I too heavy?” she began to move, but Raelle’s arm held her in place.  
  
“No, stay like this for while. I like having you close.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Yeah, won’t get rid of me so fast.”  
  
“Glad to hear that." Both relished in the sticky warmth of the afterglow of their love-making with Raelle having her arms on Scylla's back, softly stroking random patterns and enjoying the comforting weight on top of her and the soft breaths against her neck. After a while Scylla looked up watching her wife's content face.  
  
"So… ” Scylla smirked. “Do you think I have given you a satisfying apology?”  
  
Raelle looked at Scylla as if she had to think about her answer for moment or two.  
  
“Hmm, I don’t know. I still can’t feel my legs, I don’t think I can move very far, I’m exhausted and you look way too cocky right now. I’m not sure I should answer this, Mrs. Ramshorn.”  
  
“Maybe that’s enough of an answer for me already, Mrs. Collar?” Scylla said, brushing her nose against Raelle’s. The action caused Scylla’s whole body to shift against Raelle who swallowed visibly. The movement affecting her.   
  
“Ok, get off now, you brute, before you turn me on again.”  
  
“That’s a bad thing?”  
  
“No. Never. But I’m tired after slaving away in the kitchen for you.“  
  
Raelle giggled when Scylla poked her lightly into the side.   
  
“Braggart,” Scylla commented dryly.  
  
“ …And I’m a bit overstimulated.” Raelle smiled languidly at her. “Don’t want to be sore tomorrow. So, off.”  
  


Scylla mock-whined at her wife and nuzzled her. “But it’s so comfy right here on your chest.”  
  
“OFF!” Raelle tapped her lightly on her thighs. 

“Fine.” With a kiss to Raelle’s throat she carefully extracted herself from her wife’s embrace, easing the strap out of her and rolling on her side. Raelle helped her to loosen the straps and threw the harness down on the floor.

Scylla grabbed the blanket to cover their naked bodies as Raelle’s arms pulled her back close to snuggle against her breasts. She wrapped her arms around Raelle’s shoulders, her fingers playing with disheveled braids. 

“Mm, I think I’m falling asleep soon.” Raelle said drowsily.  
  
“Have I worn you out?”  
  
“Hmmm, maybe.”

“I hope you dream of me.”  
  
“I like dreaming of you.”  
  
Scylla kissed the top of Raelle’s head. “So do I, sweet-talker.”  
  
“Let’s dream together then,” Raelle said and nestled impossibly closer.  
  
Scylla closed her eyes, concentrated on the soothing caress over her wife’s soft skin and the occasional scar underneath her fingertips.  
  
Feeling home and safe, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [MossGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossGarden) and [here4rizzles](http://www.tumblr.com/here4rizzles) for taking their time to eradicate our many, many mistakes and adding even more commas. Only their help and contributions made our collaboration possible. 
> 
> Thank you in advance to all the kind people leaving us a comment. For additional questions (or outraged yelling) contact Cailean at her tumblr page [Cailean](https://jalehh.tumblr.com).


End file.
